Y después de todo
by Distr3sSweet
Summary: Que ocurriría si Hisoka salva a Machi de una muerte segura?...
1. Chapter 1

**__********Bueno este es mi primer fic :D espero que les guste...**

**__****Cpt. 1-** Al Fin...

**_Tiene lugar al final de Greed Island cuando Hisoka se encuentra al exorcista nen…_**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no, al sujeto que cada 5 mangas queda en hiatus, Yoshihiro Togashi… ¬¬**

Después de encontrar al exorcista Abengane, Hisoka lo lleva con los miembros del Gen'ei Ryodan, que ya están en su antigua guarida.

Ya fuera del juego, Abengane acompaña a Hisoka hasta que llegan a la guarida, y para sorpresa de Hisoka, Kuroro ya hacia ahí sentado sobre una roca sin hablar con nadie…

"Baya, me ahorraste el trabajo de traerte" dice Hisoka sin mayor importancia, observa a su alrededor y ve que están con el: Franklin, Nobunaga, Kortopi y la hermosa Machi… "OooH se ve realmente hermosa cuando me mira con ganas de matarme" pensó para si mismo hasta que…

"Solo te dejo mirarme por que se que este es tu ultimo día de vida maldito enfermo" dice Machi con cara de querer matar a Hisoka.

"Oh Machi, es tu intuición la que te dice que moriré en manos de Kuroro?, porque si fuera así me sentiría muy triste ya que me gustaría morir mas en las tuyas… dice Hisoka con una sonrisa poco típica de él, esa sonrisa irradiaba felicidad, sincera felicidad.

¿Tan emocionado esta por esta pelea?, solo por eso esta así de feliz¡? Machi pensó para si, "Eres un repugnante Hisoka…"

Sin dejar de sonreír, "ah por cierto, Kuroro aquí esta tu presente…"

"Bien entonces Ud. es Kuroro, claro, es una maldición poderosa del tipo especial… pero nada que no pueda solucionarse" dice Abengane con total seguridad.

Kuroro suspira, "me alegra oír eso, haga lo que tenga que hacer y le daremos su paga"

"Bien entonces preparare el ritual, necesitare ciertas cosas…"

Luego de tener todo listo, Kuroro se ubica en el medio de una estrella de 8 puntas dibujada con un líquido, Abengane empieza el ritual convirtiendo el nen que impregna en su mano en fuego azul, luego toca el suelo y las líneas de la estrella se encienden, y con esto Kuroro empieza a emanar un nen rojo, este se combina con el humo de las llamas azules y se convierte en penumbras, los miembros del Ryodan se inquietan al no ver a Kuroro en la neblina morada, entonces todo se disipa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en eso aparece Kuroro sano y salvo…

"¿Y bien?" dice Hisoka con impaciencia.

Kuroro lo mira con determinación de acabar con esto y se acerca a él pero antes de seguir avanzando, "Gracias, con su ayuda recupere mis habilidades nen" y sin decir mas, Kuroro materializa una espada tipo Jian y le corta el cuello a Abengane antes de que se de cuenta, de él despide un chorro de sangre muy grande, y aun así Abengane sigue vivo con la respiración entrecortada, la precisión fue tal que Kuroro lo quería con vida, por lo menos unos segundos mas…

"Miserable, mal-maldito bastardo, augh". "Lo lamento pero no puedo arriesgarme a perder mis poderes nen de nuevo, así que robare tus habilidades para que eso no vuelva a pasar", con eso la Jian se desvanece y en su lugar se materializa el libro, levanta la mano de Abengane que ya no tiene fuerza ara ningún movimiento brusco y la coloca sobre el libro que ahora esta abierto, "Ahora con lo que vi y lo que se, tus habilidades me pertenecerán, no te preocupes serán de buena utilidad, ahora descansa…" Abengane ya no puede más, da su último respiro y muere.

Mm esto es malo, me estoy ablandando, llegue a sentir misericordia por el sujeto, he estado juntándome demasiado con Gon - piensa Hisoka, "bueno, de todas formas me alegra tenerte de vuelta Kuroro…" Con esto le dedica una linda sonrisa maniática a Kuroro y, "espero que cumplas con el trato, y no me hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a nuestro colega"

"Lo envíe aun lugar mejor, me lo agradecerá a la larga, en este mundo hay mucha injusticia, miseria, tristeza y enfermos como tu que deben ser purificados o mejor dicho, borrados", Kuroro se pone en guardia al igual que Hisoka.

"También espero algo de honor en nuestra pequeña pelea, ¿me entiendes?", Kuroro mira a Franklin y este asiente con la cabeza, "No te preocupes, me encargare personalmente de ti, y nadie se entrometerá…"

Pero que rayos me pasa, es obvio que Kuroro matara a Hisoka, pero porque tengo este mal presentimiento – Machi sigue pensando y sin darse cuenta mira a Hisoka por nada, Hisoka percibe su mirada y le guiñe un ojo, "tranquila mi amor, estaré bien no te preocupes." Dice Hisoka con toda la ironía inocente del mundo a Machi. De la vergüenza, Machi siente sus mejillas calentarse gradualmente, y para evitar el enrojecimiento frente a Hisoka descarga toda su ira en él, "¡ESPERO QUE SALGAS VIVO DE ESTA SOLO PARA PODER MATARTE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS MALDITO PAYASO ENFERMO!"

Ese comentario no le gusto nada a Kuroro, pero lo ignoro...

"Bien, cuando quieras."

Y sin más preámbulos Hisoka se lanza a Kuroro, cuando esta apunto de poner un golpe en su cara, Kuroro materializa una lanza que encajaría justo en el pecho de Hisoka si el se acercaba un centímetro mas, con la flexibilidad de Hisoka se contrae de tal forma que su cuerpo queda cóncavo contra la lanza y entonces cuando Kuroro por fin se mueve, una lanza termina justo en la cabeza de Hisoka, como cuando un martillo termina sobre un clavo, y con una puntería perfecta Hisoka sale ileso, sin daños ya que su aura lo cubre, "baya, no tenia idea que la goma que utilizas también fuera a protegerte de los ataques", y con una sonrisa picara Hisoka contesta "-Y no solo eso…" Hisoka retrocede y se lleva consigo la lanza de Kuroro ya que este la suelta para que no se lo lleve con él, esto lo logra usando su aura como una sustancia pegajosa, teniendo la lanza la devuelve en un movimiento muy rápido, se dirige directo hacia el rostro de Kuroro cuando esta se desvanece, "lo lamento Hisoka pero mis armas no pueden tocarme, no se lo permito, solo yo puedo tocarlas…"

"Gracias por el dato, ahora porque no vienes y continuamos?, Kuroro es sorprendido ya que no se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba impregnada del nen de Hisoka y antes que pudiera hacer algo, con gran fuerza Hisoka atrajo a Kuroro a él luego le da un golpe muy fuerte en el rostro, lo cual deja una pequeña ruptura muy dolorosa en la mandíbula de Kuroro y lo manda lejos, el Gaucho Bongi reacciona de nuevo y regresa a Kuroro directamente al puño de Hisoka que con todas sus fuerzas y el placer del mundo lo planta en el rostro de Kuroro, este alcanza a reaccionar y cubre todo su rostro usando Ken para que el daño sea mínimo. Hisoka repite esto 4 veces en menos de 5 segundos, antes de que Kuroro materializara una espada y en un movimiento rápido la espada impregnada en nem corta los lazos del Gaucho Bongi de Hisoka, quien ríe después del movimiento.

"Jeje que sucede Kuroro, acaso nunca has jugado Paddle Ball?"

"Mmm... sabes, esa habilidad que tienes es muy útil, creo que se vera mejor en mi" con el brazo se limpia su boca y le da a Hisoka una sonrisa burlona y una mirada segura.

"Inténtalo si puedes…" Hisoka dice con una sonrisa de esas lindas que le da a la gente que asesina...

**Eso por ahora, sean pacientes pls es mi primer fic xd mñn sigo, quiero aclarar algo, el fic es de romance esto es solo la intro, asi que los romanticos no se preocupen que ya llegara lo que se merecen xd, Nos vemos :d**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cpt 2.- Interludio **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Yoshihiro Togashi …**

-"inténtalo si puedes", afirma Hisoka con una cínica sonrisa, en eso Franklin que esta viendo la pelea junto a Machi, Kortopi y Nobunaga, recibe una llamada.

"_Supongo que Hisoka ya esta muerto y el jefe esta de vuelta…"_

"Phinks hasta hora el que ha recibido mas daño es el líder…"

"_Que¡? Debe ser una broma"_

"Ahora que lo veo bien, el líder es muy poderoso, pero es solo por que esta es la primera vez que lo veo pelear, todos aquí están sorprendidos ya que Hisoka lo logro dañar…"

"_Solo espero que maten al infeliz por cualquier cosa que pase, aun que lo dudo._

"No tenemos permitido interferir en la pelea, como va la misión?

"_Estamos en busca del nido…"_

"Bien, llámame cuando hallan terminado…

"_Ey Esper… " tut tut tut tut..._

"Al parecer la pelea esta muy buena", dice Phinks conteniendo la energía que lo impulsa a destruir el teléfono móvil. –"Diablos…"

"Como va la misión", pregunta Machi sin darle mayor importancia

"Aun no esta completa…"

"Era Phinks, ¿verdad?"

Franklin asiente con la cabeza y se vuelven al escuchar los golpes de la espada que materializa Kuroro chocando contra el nen de Hisoka

"Lamento no haber podido conocernos mejor Kuroro, estoy disfrutando de esto pero me resulta muy difícil llegar a ti si te pones así", de repente Hisoka no logra evadir la espada pero la recibe con los brazos abiertos, el plan era recibir y golpear, sujetar la espada de Kuroro o en lo posible su mano y golpearlo hasta saciar sus ganas. Para su sorpresa todo pasa según su plan excepto que Kuroro corta la goma y logra llevar un buen pedazo de carne de Hisoka, ya que la espada se inserta en su pecho y para seguir Kuroro desliza su brazo hacia tras con una gran velocidad, Hisoka levemente sorprendido se toca la gran y profunda herida que tiene, "eso no fue muy amable de tu parte Kuroro, me pasaste llevar varias costillas", el dolor era inmenso pero Hisoka no se inmutaba.

"Me sorprende que no te duela ni un poco, hasta parece que lo disfrutas"

"Disfruto estar acá peleando contigo, no dejare que un rasguño me cambie de humor"

"Pues entonces déjame proseguir y robar tus poderes, estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso"

o.o

Hubo un silencio "Ese comentario si me dolió, ¿acaso no tomas enserio nuestro enfrentamiento?"

"No" Kuroro se lanza contra un enojado Hisoka y este no se mueve y se deja atravesar de nuevo por Kuroro pero esta vez mucho mas profundo perforándole las costillas y un pulmón hasta que la espada salio de su cuerpo, Hisoka aprovecha la oportunidad y le toma la mano bien firme a Kuroro y su cuello con la otra mano también

"Esto si lo disfrutare" Hisoka, con una sonrisa demente empieza a ahorcar a Kuroro y este enciende la espada, la espada impregnada en nen que es la que podía cortar la goma ahora ardía en llamas dentro de Hisoka, "como rayos puede soportar tanto dolor" era el pensamiento que estaba en el lugar donde estaban todos, Hisoka seguía apretando mas fuerte el cuello de Kuroro hasta que este hizo explotar su espada dentro de Hisoka, esto lo libero de Hisoka impulsándolo hacia atrás _"rayos, casi me quiebra el cuello, pero con esto sus órganos internos están destrozado, es imposible que este vivo"_ pensó Kuroro y todos los demás.

Machi aliviada suspira "ya era hora, el buen Hisoka ya no esta con nosotros"

"Cuenta resistencia tenia el imbécil, no demostraba ningún signo de dolor" Nobunaga dice aun sorprendido como todos.

"Es un demonio, o por lo menos lo era"

_Pero aun no sigo tranquila, que rayos me pasa_ – y con este pensamiento Machi fija su mirada en la explosión hasta que el humo empieza a desvanecerse muy rápido por una gran fuerza nen que provenía del centro del humo, el aura morada flamea alrededor de un Hisoka sangriento "buen golpe, sabes Kuroro, eres el mejor definitivamente, ya no podré defenderme mas con mi aura, seria una perdida de energía…"

Todos miran a Hisoka levantándose sorprendidos de que el daño fuera tan minimo como para que siguiera hablando y sonriendo, sorprende aun mas cuando ven que el aura de Hisoka empieza mezclarse con el humo y se concentran en mayor parte en sus manos, sus hombros y sus rodillas, todo lo demás esta levemente rodeado de un penumbra morada con humo, "Me tomo 2 meses aprender este truco" y con una sonrisa se lanza a Kuroro sin tener que caminar, el humo y su aura lo hacen flotar rápidamente hacia él.

"Como puede seguir vivo, como puede seguir moviéndose, como puede seguir sonriendo", Kuroro ya empezaba a tener muchos problemas, así como para pelear con todo lo que tiene contra Hisoka. Justo cuando esta a pocos metros de él una cortina de humo cubre a Kuroro entero, entonces cuándo siente que recibirá un golpe se telétransporta hacia arriba, materializa una partesana y la lanza impregnada en nen en el aire hacia el centro del humo.

Hisoka esquiva fácilmente la lanza que por la fuerza expande el humo, el aura de Hisoka nuevamente lo trae "esto es muy divertido" dice Hisoka colocándose las manos en la cintura y mirando a Kuroro, Kuroro se telétransporta al suelo lejos de Hisoka, levanta su mano mirándolo fijamente y hace explotar su partesana.

Nuevamente Hisoka se deja golpear por una explosión, "disculpa por interrumpir Hisoka pero ya has caído dos veces en el mismo truco, puedo hacer lo que quiera con las armas que materializo", solo se ve humo y nadie es tan ingenuo como para pensar que Hisoka esta muerto esta vez, "jeje HAHAHAHAHAHAHA¡" Hisoka se recompone fácilmente, de nuevo el aura aparece y esta trae a todo el humo devuelta.

"Este maldito es inmortal, debe tener algún tipo de pacto con el diablo o algo así"

Comenta Nobunaga muy sorprendido como todos…

"El líder tendrá que cortarle la cabeza a Hisoka si quiere salir de esta, el maldito ni si quiera se esta tomando muy enserio en encuentro"

"Que están gracioso" pregunta en un tono seco el líder.

"haha, discúlpame, dime que se siente que tus trucos no funcionen como quieres"

"te lo diré cuando estés agonizando"

"Sucede que el gran Kuroro se tomo enserio la pelea y cuando me ataca solo logra hacerme moverme" Hisoka deja escapar pequeñas risitas lo que hace enojar aun mas a Kuroro.

"Te matare maldito masoquista" con esto se lanza de nuevo a Hisoka con una Guja en las manos, mientras ve el rostro de Hisoka sonrisa y en ella mucha sangre… _Creo que ya me he divertido bastante, es una pena que lo tenga que matar…_ piensa Hisoka materializando una Guadaña drenando toda la sangre que esta brotando de él

"Me encargare de que tengas un buen viaje hacia el otro mundo Kuroro", Kuroro no se detiene pero antes de llegar puede distinguir a la muerte como Hisoka…

**Eso es todo por ahora, y Tranquilos en el próximo capi el desenlace de la pelea y de hay MachixHisoka bye :D…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cpt 3.- Encrucijada**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Yoshihiro Togashi creador del manga Hunter X Hunter…**

-Kuroro se lanza a matar, sin tenerle miedo a la clásica figura de la muerte que tenia delante de él. (N/A: una calavera encapuchada de negro con una guadaña) Solo que con un estilo mas bufón y con un aura penumbrosa por el humo y el color morado que la caracteriza.

Kuroro arremete contra Hisoka cortando el aire ya que este solo retrocede un poco para esquivarlo, y con una sonrisa, Hisoka alza su guadaña del suelo muy rápido en forma diagonal y pasa a llevar toda la cara de Kuroro dejando una herida superficial desde el principio de su mandíbula izquierda pasando por sobre la nariz, entre el espacio entre los ojos y terminando en la parte derecha de su frente.

La Guadaña se desvanece y entonces Hisoka retrocede a una larga pero muy larga distancia donde las voces de ellos se puedan encontrar.

"¿Porque retrocedes…?"

"Simplemente no me gusta pelear con cadáveres, es como golpear un saco de papas o hacer pesas…"

Hubo un silencio en toda la guarida y todo empezó atener sentido.

"¿Qué me has hecho?, aun no siento nada además de la herida en mi rostro"

"Te condene Kuroro, mi sangre esta fluyendo muy rápido pero a la ves silencioso por todo tu sistema circulatorio, en el fondo es veneno" Todos se sorprende al escuchar esto poco creíble, "No sientes nada ahora solo por que yo lo quiero así, pero eso se puede cambiar muy fácil" Hisoka sonríe y Kuroro empieza a sentir dolores en todo el cuerpo, como si fuego fluyera en sus venas, menos sangre.

"Miserable" dice Kuroro de rodillas y muy adolorido.

"¡Líder!" Grita Nobunaga que empieza a ponerse en guardia junto a los otros excepto Machi quien no puede creer que Hisoka este ganando el encuentro y mas que eso siente un gran miedo por dentro, algo le dice que su vida esta en riesgo.

"Si fuera Uds. no haría nada ya que es mi decisión si Kuroro vive o muere, lo podría matar de inmediato si quisiera" Con esto todos quedan inmóviles y frustrado por no poder hacer nada, -s_i mato a Kuroro ahora de seguro ellos me mataran y estoy muy débil para seguir esquivando, ya he perdido demasiada sangre y en cualquier momento me desplomare, será mejor dejarlo así y cuando me valla simplemente "giro del gatillo"_

"Ni lo intentes Kuroro…"

Kuroro se traga un grito de dolor cuando siente una punzada en el corazón muy leve.

"¡Líder!"

"Hisoka sabes que no saldrás vivo de aquí si lo matas." Dice Franklin tratando de conservar la calma.

Hisoka sonríe a Kuroro, "no intentes idioteces Kuroro puedo sentir cuando tu nen quiere contrarrestar el mío así que se un buen perdedor y no te muevas"

-Todos los miembros del Ryodan estaban esparcidos de una forma estratégica en la guarida por cualquier tipo de problemas, solo que mas reunidos en su centro donde estaban peleando Hisoka y Kuroro. Machi estaba en el lado sur de la guarida, Franklin en el norte a pasos de Kuroro, Nobunaga estaba en lo alto de una roca en la parte este y Kortopi en el oeste. Hisoka estaba entre Nobunaga y Machi, todos estaban esperando que Hisoka se fuera sin más peligro, luego se encargarían de él.

"Bien ya me divertí, ahora te considero uno menos Kuroro…" Hisoka le da la espalda con una sonrisa y…

"Nunca le des la espalda aun contrincante" se levanta lentamente Kuroro

"¿Qué intentas hacer?" Hisoka dice mientra hace que le aura de Kuroro lo dañe pero no resulta nada…

"El daño ya esta hecho Hisoka" Kuroro eleva su Ken hasta el punto de no sentir dolor y evaporar el veneno de Hisoka, luego materializa su libro y deja caer un poco de su sangre en la boca de Kuroro, emite unas palabras y el libro se desvanece, Kuroro cierra los ojos y es entonces cuando Hisoka se le lanza antes que intente cualquier cosa.

Pero justo cuando esta a un metro de él abre sus ojos levanta su mano derecha y Franklin empieza a disparar.

"Theoghhh¡" Hisoka se cubre lo mas rápido posible con su aura, todos los demás se ven totalmente sorprendido ya que Franklin esta en una especie de trance y nadie sabe que hacer…

"Eres un tonto Kuroro, esas balas no atravesaran mi aura antes de que te mueras solo, has utilizado todo lo que te queda y solo lograste condenarte a ti mismo, usaste Ken para poder liberarte de mi veneno, pero no podrás estar en ese estado por siempre, cuando te detengas tus órganos se fundirán unos con otros por haber usado Ken a ese extremo, entonces morirás" Afirma Hisoka sonriendo y teniendo muchos problemas para protegerse de todas las balas que lo siguen arrastrando hacia atrás.

"Tienes razón Hisoka tendré que tomar medidas extremas, sabes lo que note apenas volviste, un rastro piedad en tus ojos, te esta ablandando de Hisoka, tal vez no se note pero puede existir la posibilidad…"

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos Kuroro sigue disparando con la mano derecha de Franklin, pero levanta la otra mano en dirección a Machi, quien se muestra muy sorprendida por este hecho, Hisoka también observa esto muy preocupado por lo que pueda hacer Kuroro. Kuroro le dispara a Machi, Hisoka solo alcanza hacer una mueca y salta con todas sus fuerzas a Machi que estaba metros de ahí sin poder comprender que esta pasando, entonces la abrasa y se impulsa de nuevo hacia varios pilares de roca de la guarida pero antes alcanza a recibir varias balas encamisadas con nen, esto lo pone en una situación aun peor.

La Guarida queda en silencio total, Franklin que recobra su movilidad se pone tenso al igual que como están todos excepto por Kuroro que tiene una sonrisa en el rostro…

Kuroro mira a Franklin y –"Lo lamento por todo…" luego se vuelve a los demás y dice

"La araña seguirá viva, pero eso solo depende de Uds. nadie será obligado a seguir con esto desde hoy son libres de hacer lo que quieran", Kuroro mira hacia el cielo y luego cierra los ojos "Gracias por toda su colaboración" respira y luego un río de sangre aparece en su boca, con esto se desploma en el suelo…

Hisoka suelta a Machi quien esta perpleja en sus brazos, y se desploma en sus pies. Machi mira a Hisoka todo ensangrentado y se pregunta _¿Pero que rayos paso…?_

**Termina la pelea entre Kuroro y Hisoka, no espero que les haya gustado pero de igual forma que les agrade un poco estaría bien xd, la pelea termina pero el fic apenas comienza :D esta semana escribiré el cuarto Cpt… Gracias por leer †**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cpt 4.- Confusión**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi creador del manga Hunter X Hunter…**

-Kuroro apunta hacia Machi, quien no sabe como reaccionar, y dispara con las manos de Franklin, ya que Kuroro era quien controlaba su cuerpo ahora. Hisoka reacciona a tiempo para rescatarla pero lo penetran un puñado de balas encamisadas con nen, ya que el aura de Hisoka se desvanece por el agotamiento, lo único que pudo hacer es tomar las fuerza que les restaba y empujar a Machi y a él a un pilar de rocas para cubrirlos momentáneamente, aunque Hisoka savia que este era el limite de Kuroro. Cuando llegan y se cubren detrás de los pilares Hisoka no puede más y cae a los pies de una Machi desconcertada… ¿_Pero que rayos paso?..._

Machi savia conservar muy bien la calma en cualquier tipo de momento y este no era la excepción, ella siempre supo controlarse, pero la confusión era muy grande, ella, quien odiaba profundamente a Hisoka y aun mas por el hecho de que él traiciono a la araña, ahora se siente culpable y una furia muy grande por muchas cosas, una; por el entupido y cobarde truco que uso Kuroro, nuestro venerable "Líder" para poder matar al payaso, otra, por quedarse allí parada como una maldita estúpida esperando el dolor seguro, otra por el hecho de que esta si es una traición muy dura por parte del imbécil del "Líder" y por consecuencia apoya el hecho de matarlo, así como para derrumbar todos los logros de la Gen'ei Ryodan el grupo mas grande de mercenarios y asesinos de la historia, pero el hecho que odia mas, era el que maldito payaso enfermo traidor, le haya salvado de ser atravesada por algunas balas… No, no solo eran algunas balas… Machi observa detenidamente al inconciente Hisoka y puede observar, además de las dos apuñaladas que le propino Kuroro y sus quemaduras, el devastador poder de las balas de Franklin que pareciera como si fuesen cartuchos de escopetas que fueron disparados justo al lado de él, _si eso me hubiera llegado, lo mas seguro es que hubiera sido mi fin._Aun mas frustrada al no saber que hacer, impotente al saber lo que venia, Kuroro la había traicionado de una forma muy cobarde, el payaso que detestaba la había salvado, _¿Pero porque?... _

Sobra decir que ahora Machi no quería ni saber del "Líder…"

Machi vuelve a ver a Hisoka que esta boca abajo, ella savia que seguía respirando… _Solo por esta vez, te devolveré el favor…_ piensa Machi, con mucha delicadeza lo voltea y se sorprende aun mas al verlo conciente.

"¿E-Estas bien?", se escuchaba demasiado agotado, como no estar muerto con sus heridas¡, pensaba Machi, nadie sobrevive a tanto daño, Lo único que veía Machi además de algunas partes de Hisoka sin sangre, era… sangre…

"Será mejor que te calles antes de que cambie, de opinión…" Machi no podía no sentir culpa, es cierto que lo trata mal, pero también se lo merece, se supone que Hisoka es un asesino sin sentimientos de culpa, _¿Por qué me salvo?..._

"Te ves hermosa…" dice Hisoka agonizando…

"CALLATE DE UNA VEZ HIJO DE PERRA O TE JURO QUE TERMINO CON TU SUFRIMIENTO AHORA MISMO" Machi ya tenia demasiado con todo lo que estaba pasando ahora, ella estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero primero muerta, una mujer orgullosa que no le gusta verse débil ante nadie no lloraría pero, _¡¿Por qué rayos me salvaste estúpido masoquista?_ Machi empieza a sellar con su hilos los músculos abiertos de Hisoka, incluso podía ver las parte de las costillas izquierda por las balas, se sentía cada ves peor de tan solo pensar que esas heridas las tiene por ella, que los litros de sangre perdido sea por ella, tal vez no todo pero en lo crucial si…

"Realmente no me importaría que tu me mataras Machi, de hecho e-era un favor que te quería pedir ahora…" la respiración de Hisoka estaba entrecortada…

Machi solo mira sorprendida a Hisoka por un momento, este le sonríe, y ella sigue con lo suyo ignorando sus palabras…

"N-no podrás hacer mucho, he perdido toda la sangre que contuve en la pelea con Kuroro usando mi nen, desp- aagh¡" Hisoka vomita sangre de repente.

"Te puedes callar por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil, estúpido…" Machi ahora estaba un poco mas nerviosa, nunca escucho ha Hisoka en toda la pelea quejarse de algún dolor, que le duela ahora no ayudaba a la concentración de ella.

Machi respira hondo y ahora mas calmada, al saber que esta haciendo lo correcto, llega aun punto crucial, Hisoka tenía los vasos sanguíneos y unas arterias del abdomen rasgadas, curarlos sin sedantes provocara un gran dolor, dolor que incluso no puede soportarse con un desmayo, el cuerpo no lo aguantara, y en la mayoría de los casos conduce a la muerte… "Porque haces esto Machi? Aagh¡ Pensaba que me querías muerto…"

"No te hagas ideas tontas, solo te devuelvo el favor, ahora contéstame algo, usas el nen para soportar el dolor o simplemente eres masoquista por naturaleza" Dice Machi tratando de mantener la calma.

"N-no soy masoquista solo me gusta tener batallas épicas, que hay de malo en eso" Hisoka sonríe y…

"Contesta la pregunta, ¿usas tus poderes nen para amortiguar el dolor?"

Pregunta Machi mientras limpiaba residuos de sangre infectada para dejar limpio cuando lo peor suceda…

"S-si… aaah" Hisoka suspira de dolor, ya van 3 veces que se queja, y eso si ponía tensa a Machi, era como ver a Hisoka y ella en una revista, casados y felices, y que el maldito paparazzi siga vivo, así de raro era para ella.

"Hisoka tiene arterias rotas en tu abdomen, generalmente la gente muere tan solo por el dolor que causa unirlas o cerrarlas para que la hemorragia se detenga, obviamente ocurre cuando no hay ningún sedante, como ahora…" Machi temía lo peor, a pesar de que estaba dando su mejor intento para curar a Hisoka, ella no creía ser capaz de salvarlo…

"Talvez… no puedas soportarlo Hisoka, además ya no tienes la suficiente energía para seguir usando nen" Machi lo intentaría pero por si las dudas.

Ante esto Hisoka sonríe y dice "Mmm bueno, me podrías dar un beso Frances de despedida, n-no me importaría morir si lo haces" **^-^ **

…Silencio

**-/ / / /-** … "Sigues siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre" Y cuando Ud. menos se lo espera, Machi con la delicadeza de una dama, golpea el rostro de Hisoka y lo deja inconsciente…

"Con eso bastara", confiada, mas concentrada, y mucho mas tranquila, Machi esta preparada para terminar con esta delicada operación lo mas rápido posible.

"Si tu no dejaste que me lastimaran, yo no te dejare morir Hisoka"…

_-Además tenemos que hablar_

**:D La próxima semana el siguiente capitulo, con algo de suerte tal vez, solo tal vez pueda tenerlo antes xd…**

**(N/A): Ahora aclarare algunas cosas de los 4 primeros capítulos, algunas no, ya que pueden ser nombradas en un futuro: **

**-Recuerden que el lugar de la pelea entre Hisoka y Kuroro era la guarida de el Gen'ei Ryodan (La araña), lo cual era un edificio destrozado lleno de escombros donde uno podía sentarse y conversar xd**

**Los otros miembros del Ryodan: Shalnark, Phinks y los demás, están en una misión según la historia del verdadero autor, recomiendo buscar y ver el manga de Hunter x Hunter después de **_**Greed Island**_** por si no se puede ubicar.**

**Eso por ahora, :) Gracias por leer † Disculpe la falta de Ortografía**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cpt 5.- "Comprendo"**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi creador del manga Hunter X Hunter… Recomiendo verlo para no perderse…**

-Un Alma "abre los ojos" lentamente, no sabe donde esta, pero tiene la certeza de que esta en el lugar equivocado. Se levanta poco a poco del suelo, no sabe por que estaba allí, todo es tan borroso, los recuerdos aun no llegan a su mente.

Se levanta completamente y mira a su alrededor en busca de respuestas, se encuentra con un espadachín con cara de serio y a la vez sorprendido, trata de caminar donde sea por lo perdido que estaba y justo al lado de él, un gran sujeto de un color de piel muerta, que parecía recién salido de la autopsia, se acercaba a alguien tirado en el piso, sonidos de golpe llegan a su mente cuando se acerca al cuerpo, empieza a recordar…

Un pequeño sujeto de cabello azul estaba hincado examinando el cuerpo, se levanta y mueve su cabeza de lado a lado en respuesta de que al cuerpo hay tirado ya no estaba con vida. Acercándose un poco mas llega a ver el rostro del cuerpo, **su **cuerpo, rodeado de un charco de sangre que proveníais de su boca, entonces le viene a la mente el comentario de un niño:

"_Oye tengo una pregunta para hacerte",_ Sus ojos en ese momento estaban llenos de determinación, _-"¿Cómo puedes asesinar a personas que no tienen nada que ver contigo?..."_

"Aun así no puedo encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta…" Kuroro no se arrepiente de nada, el lo sabia todo, también savia que Machi dejo vivo al ultimo miembro de la tribu Kuruta, ese ultimo miembro es el causante de todo esto, entonces, en el fondo la culpa residía en Machi, por el solo hecho de que no quería perder a ningún miembro del Ryodan la dejo vivir, pero cualquier excusa para atacarla no seria desaprovechada, como paso ahora.

Además Hisoka había actuado exactamente como el quería, salvándola. Pero aun sentía una leve presencia de él.

Kuroro ahora esta observando a Machi curando las heridas de Hisoka, que esta inconciente en el piso, el ahora estaba indefenso, era solo concentrar su rencor hacia él y las energías negativas del nen harían el resto, matarlo. Pero Kuroro tenia otros planes, el no pensaba quedarse muerto, es entonces cuando aparecen las dos salamandras blancas que aparecen antes de la pelea de él contra los Zaoldyeck, "Por ahora te dejare vivir Hisoka, pero cuando renazca me encargare matarte, a ti, y a la que causo todo esto."

El alma de Kuroro se desvanece junto a sus salamandras, Machi sentía su presencia pero no se inmuto.

Machi acaba de terminar con su operación, y ahora surgirían los problemas, no curo las heridas de Hisoka por nada, ella savia que tenia que hacerle frente a los otros miembros para que no lo mataran, savia que huir con Hisoka como carga justo ahora no era una opción, solo complicaría las cosas, por suerte para ella en la guarida estaban los mas comprensivos…

Machi dejo a Hisoka reposando, satisfecha con su trabajo y se preparo para hacerles frente a los demás.

Mientras los otros miembros: Nobunaga, Kortopi y Franklin conversaban de lo ocurrido,

"emmm, Y que se supone que hagamos ahora?, nunca me espere tal cobardía del líder" comenta Nobunaga con una mirada triste y decepcionarte.

"Hisoka salvo a Machi de mis armas, el líder mataría a Machi usando, mis manos…" dijo Franklin mientras apretaba el puño en señal de furia

Kortopi solo miraba con decepción al líder al igual que Nobunaga.

"Ese cadáver ya no es el líder para mi…" se escucho no muy lejos de hay.

"Machi, estas bien?" Pregunto Franklin arrepentido de dejarse controlar por Kuroro.

"Yo estoy bien, acabo de curar a Hisoka" Machi dijo tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila y razonable posible, para que ellos entendieran que le debía una a Hisoka.

Nadie supo que decir ahora, Hisoka era un traidor que se merecía la muerte, mas aun Nobunaga tenia razones para querer matarlo ya que gracias a él, el bastardo de la cadena (Kurapika) asesino a Ubog. Pero ahora el infeliz había salvado a uno de los suyos, a costa de su vida, Machi decidió romper el silencio.

"Hisoka esta inconciente pero curado, tardara unos días en despertar, y…" aquí es cuando Machi suspira –"necesito pedirle un favor a todos ustedes.…"

Todos los demás escucharon en silencio y con mucha atención.

"Saben que el payaso salvo mi vida, y si lo acabo de curar, no es para que lo asesinen mientras esta dormido…" dijo Machi tratando de sonar convincente y sin ninguna emoción.

"Entiendo perfectamente Machi, por mi parte no le haré nada" para sorpresa de todos Kortopi hablo. Entonces el orgullo de Franklin se interpondría para poder salvar a un traidor.

"Esta bien por mi Machi, y disculpa lo que hice por favor, espero que me perdones"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien…" y ahora todos miraron a Nobunaga, esperaban su respuesta.

"Y bien Nobunaga?" Machi dijo sabiendo que seria imposible hacerlo entrar en razón, por razones obvias, se preparo para lo peor.

"Dijiste que se demoraría días en despertar, que piensas hacer con los otros. No puedes llevar a Hisoka a un hospital…" antes de que terminara la frase Machi respondió apresurada.

"Lo esconderé donde sea…"

"Se vera sospechoso de todas formas, tal vez la mafia ya no nos estén buscando pero la recompensa por nuestras cabeza siempre ha estado allí, no solo la mafia nos busca Machi." Dijo Nobunaga, aun que Machi ya tenía previsto todo eso, pensaba llevar a Hisoka a un tipo de hotel lejano donde los otros no lo encontraran pero nunca se sabe, siempre hay gente buscándolos y sumándole a eso tener a alguien en un tipo de coma como carga, haciendo cualquier cosa como un escape por ejemplo, mucho más difícil.

Además puede que hallan luchas internas con los demás miembros y obviamente salgan a buscar a Hisoka para matarlo… Pero los pensamientos de Machi fueron interrumpidos por Nobunaga.

"Lo dejaremos aquí y lo protegeré si es necesario de los demás miembros" Franklin ya se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta de parte de Nobunaga, lo que dijo Nobunaga dejo sorprendido a Machi.

"Igual yo" dice Kortopi con calma.

"Yo también Machi, después de todo se lo debo a él y a ti…" dijo con total compresión Franklin y con sus ojos cerrados.

"mmm... Gracias…" es lo único que pudo decir Machi.

"Tenemos que explicarle a los demás miembros lo que paso con delicadeza para que no malentiendan las cosas" Franklin no sabia como se los iba a explicar a los otros miembros sobre todo a Phinks que es muy temperamental."

"Y dime Machi, que le dirás a tu héroe cuando despierte" decía Nobunaga para molestarla un poco con una sonrisa, y para su sorpresa funciono…

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, y el no es mi héroe, es solo un payaso que se quiso pasar por héroe y termino recibiendo su merecido" dice Machi alterada dirigiéndose en dirección al inconciente Hisoka para que no la vean sonrojarse.

"Llamare a Karuto para explicarle lo que paso" decía Machi a distancia, "a pesar de ser una niña es muy fuerte, ella entenderá lo que paso, y tendremos uno menos con que lidiar…"

"Baya, desde cuando se hicieron amigas" se pregunto Nobunaga…

Ellos no sabían, pero el resto del Ryodan ya estaba de regreso de su misión, estaban a horas de llegar…

**(N/A): ahora aclarare algunas cosas, por su Ud. no entendió: los "sujetos que se mencionan al principio son Nobunaga, Franklin y Kortopi que estaban viendo el cuerpo de Kuroro… ¬¬**

**El niño que le pregunta a Kuroro en su recuerdo es Gon, cuando lo raptan a él y a Killua…**

**Es totalmente cierto que Machi salvo a Kurapica luego de la masacre de la tribu Kuruta, eso no lo invente yo…**

**Karuto es la hermana de Killua, ambos son Zaoldyeck…xd, Karuto es el reemplazo de Hisoka cuando este traiciona a la araña, Karuto ingresa al Ryodan en Greed Island como el cuarto miembro.**

**Gracias por leer de nuevo y disculpen la falta de Ortografía †**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cpt 6. – Tensiones**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi creador del manga Hunter X Hunter… Recomiendo verlo para no perderse…**

"_No puedo creerlo, ¿y lo dejaron vivir?"_

"Así es, después de todo, si no hubiera sido por el payaso hubiera muerto de seguro" dijo Machi hablando con total franqueza.

"_Wow, aun me cuesta creer que Hisoka arriesgo su vida por la tuya",_ decía Karuto muy sorprendida.

"Créelo, ahora me estoy haciendo cargo de él, por lo menos, hasta que pueda caminar"

"_Entiendo Machi, y despreocúpate, te apoyare en lo que sea"_

"Gracias Karuto, dime en cuantas horas estarán de vuelta"

"_Creo que estamos a seis horas de viaje"_ con un tono inocente.

"Maldición, de todas formas es muy poco tiempo…"

"_Te preocupa lo que podrían hacerle a Hisoka los otros miembros"_

"Mas que eso, me preocupa el hecho de que puedan formarse peleas entre nosotros"

"_Trata de no procurarte, tratare de convencerlos. Por lo demás suerte con Hisoka"_

"Está bien, gracias de nuevo Karuto" con esto Machi corta la comunicación.

Dejaron a Hisoka en uno de los edificios que había cerca de la guarida, en uno que no estuviera tan destrozado, hasta encontraron una habitación con cama para que Hisoka reposara, lo dejaron allí, y para sorpresa de Machi empezaron a dialogar sobre los turnos de guardia por si los otros miembros tuvieran intenciones de matarlo. Habían transcurrido 4 horas después de la llamada a Karuto y Hisoka seguía inconciente.

Luego paso otra hora y…

Hisoka abre los ojos lentamente, luego de un gemido de dolor, pronto se da cuenta de que no sabe donde esta, aun no esta del todo despierto, esta muy confundido pero observando a su alrededor. Luego ve a una mujer acercándosele de una forma muy sensual, pero aun no la reconocía, la mujer se acerco hasta el punto de que Hisoka tuviera que mirar hacia arriba y poso para el, luego Hisoka observa atentamente la maravillosa figura que tenia delante de él, vestida como enfermera, una dulce hermosa y erótica enfermera de cabello morado.

"No puede ser, Machi?" Hisoka casi se desmaya por el buen recibimiento por parte de Machi, no pudo decir nada más hasta que Machi rompió el silencio.

"Tu que crees idiota" con una voz muy eróticamente lenta, "claro que soy yo, vine a revisarte mmm…"

"_Esto debe ser un sueño",_ y tan rápido como le llego ese pensamiento le llego otro, el estuvo en una lucha con Kuroro y había recibido un gran daño perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre. Tal vez… tal vez estaba muerto… tal vez estaba en el paraíso.

"_Yo, en el paraíso?, algo debe andar mal"_ luego de pensar por un momento, vuelve a ver el sensual rostro de Machi peligrosamente cerca de Hisoka, no podría aguantar mucho mas tiempo; _Idiota, no pienses tanto las cosas y disfruta, aprovecha y nunca despiertes_, se dijo así mismo y casi desesperado se acerco a Machi, lentamente, quería apreciar todos los detalles de la octava maravilla del mundo para él y de esos hermosos labios, esa expresión tan sexy en su hermoso rostro, cada ves mas cerca, y mas, y mas, y mas…

"…"_,_ y entonces lo entendió todo, el rostro de Machi se empezó a alejar poco a poco y Hisoka no podía hacer nada para acercarse, él estaba en el infierno… Todos esos años asesinando tendrían consecuencias, y ahora él tenia que enfrentarlas, no se echaría para atrás, no señor, Hisoka se convirtió en asesino de listas negras contando todas las consecuencias que tendría tanto en vida como en la muerte.

De repente otra ilusión muestra a Machi frente de Hisoka y esta lo apuñala, una y otra y otra vez…

En la habitación Hisoka despierta de golpe, él trata de levantarse pero un agudo dolor en su cuerpo se lo impide.

"No trates de levantarte, tus órganos siguen dañados"

"Machi" – _mmm de todas formas se ve linda con o sin ese traje de enfermera…_

"Hisoka…"

Después de un incomodo silencio, Hisoka solo atino a sonreír y decir "gracias por salvarme Machi"

"Estamos a mano" dijo Machi con indiferencia

"…Bueno, veo que estamos en otro edificio cerca de la guarida"

Machi no dice nada respecto al comentario y se queda con los ojos cerrados como si nada.

"Mmm que pretendes Machi"

"Nada Hisoka, tu me salvaste y yo te salve, si quieres irte es problema tuyo, pero te advierto que un mal movimiento causaría una hemorragia interna que ni tu podrías soportar…"

"Mmm ya veo, y por cuanto deberé estar acá"

"Para ti creo que bastara con 4 o 5 días…"

"Oh" fue lo único que pudo decir Hisoka, él tenia miedo de decir algo que no le agradara a Machi, eso haría que se fuera, por lo menos tenia que aclarar cosas que no saben, eso primero que todo.

Machi suspira teniendo un confuso miedo a la respuesta "Hisoka… ¿por que me salvaste?"

"…" Hisoka no sabia que responder, aun que ya se esperaba esa pregunta, talvez por que le gustaba?, por que la ama?, no, decir eso la asustaría de cierta forma, gustar es mas suave pero… _Como reaccionaria ella, tal vez podría haber algo entre nosotros, pero y si no es mutuo?.._

"…emm realmente no lo se Machi" dijo sonriendo nerviosamente a Machi

"…ya veo" dijo Machi sin ningún sentimiento.

_Diablos, que mujer tan complicada, no puedo entender ninguna de sus emociones si no las expresa, vamos dame una pista, solo una… _pensó para si Hisoka

"¿Te quedaras aquí?"

"La verdad, me encantaría quedarme contigo Machi, pero si te salve es porque quiero que sigas viva, y si los otros miembros se enteran de que me curaste de seguro te mataran también"

"Así que me quieres viva, puedo saber porque?"

_Rayos, solo dilo, no pienses en la consecuencias, es el todo o nada…_

"Por que me importas Machi" Dijo Hisoka con total sinceridad, Machi estaba de espalda. _Sigue, ya no importa, el daño esta hecho, si la pierdo, me olvidare de todo esto saldré como sea de aquí…-_

"Y mas que eso Machi, la verdad me gustas mucho, eres la mas hermosa asesina que conozco, me gusta todo de ti, cuan delicada te ves, tu manera de ser, hasta tu indiferencia a las personas, (murmullo) en especial ami -.-, me gusta todo de ti, Machi…" Dijo Hisoka muy calmado y sincero.

Machi siguió de espalda, y camino hacia la entrada para irse, sin decir ninguna palabra.

Hisoka dejo caer su cabeza semi levantada sobre el colchón, _Genial, la perdí para siempre…_

"De seguro fue a decirle a los otros que me vinieran a matar de una vez…"

Hisoka suspira y; "Será mejor salir de aquí…" se dijo para si mismo muy decepcionado al sentir que perdió algo de gran importancia.

Y cuando Hisoka estuvo a punto de levantarse a pesar del gran dolor que sentía Machi apareció en la entrada de la habitación, "será mejor que sigas acostado Hisoka"

Hisoka se muestra algo sorprendido por la aparición de Machi, ella trae consigo más vendaje para heridas, hilos quirúrgicos y medicinas para infecciones, todo en una bandeja. "Hazme caso quieres" dice Machi sentándose en una silla que estaba a lado de la cama. Hisoka obedeció a Machi casi de inmediato, aun seguía confundido…

"Bien Hisoka harás lo que yo te diga, tenemos que cambiar el vendaje y curar tus heridas para que no se infecten" Dijo Machi como si nada.

"Uh, de acuerdo"

Hisoka tenía su abdomen desnudo, vestía con solo sus pantalones, una gasa enorme cubría el abdomen de Hisoka, Machi lo cortó con delicadeza, Hisoka pudo ver que el daño provocado por Kuroro fue muy grande sus heridas eran profundas, a tal extremo que ya saturadas, en el cuerpo de Hisoka ya hacían varias curvas.

"Para serte sincera es mi mejor trabajo, con el tiempo las heridas cicatrizaran y volverán poco a poco a su forma normal… Y si no te gustan al diablo contigo…"

Ahora Hisoka sudaba frío, Machi se comportaba igual que hace un momento, como si nada, a pesar de haberle confesado lo que sentía, solo que ahora lo estaba curando, el tenia miedo de decir algo que no le agrade. "No digas eso Machi, además me gusta como se ve, me encantan las cicatrices de guerra."

Machi colocaba yodo en un paño para luego limpiar las heridas de Hisoka.

"Entonces, ¿que ocurrió con los otros miembros?"

"La mitad de los miembros saben lo que paso exactamente, y no te harán nada, los otros vienen en camino…"

Hisoka toca la sujeta la mano de Machi, transmitiéndole una preocupación, la cual Machi le pone atención y lo mira a la cara.

"Entonces, sabes que esto es peligroso, y no lo digo por mi, realmente no me gustaría que te pasara algo Machi"

"…Ahora escúchame "Romeo", te quedaras aquí hasta que yo te de de alta, me entiendes?. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los otros miembros, tendrán que aceptar el hecho de que me salvaste, y que Kuroro termino siendo un miserable cobarde al recurrir a tal estupidez, y que no dejare que te hagan nada, ¿entendiste?..."

Machi termina de hablar y de curar también, Hisoka solo asiente con la cabeza, Machi se levanta de su silla y se dirige con la bandeja afuera de la sala.

"amm e, Hisoka…"

"Uh?"

"Gracias…"

Hisoka no podría estar tan feliz, desde cuando hacer algo bueno por la vida se podría sentir tan bien…


	7. Chapter 7

**Cpt 7. – Conflictos**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi creador del manga Hunter X Hunter… Recomiendo ver el manga para no perderse…**

Después de horas en cama, muy aburrido, Hisoka decidió quedarse dormido luego de la linda experiencia vivida, el gracias de Machi nunca lo olvidaría, gracias a ese hecho sintió que podría haber posibilidades para una relación… bueno por lo menos seria un lindo sueño, entonces se decidió por quedarse dormido y obedecer a la linda enfermera hasta que ella le digiera, pero Hisoka se había olvidado completamente de los

demás miembros que ya habían llegado, ya que Machi le dijo que no se preocupara…

En la guarida llegaba un furioso Phinks con unas venas en su frente muy infladas (señal de ira), un Feitan con la típica mirada de muerte, y los demás que aparecen detrás de ellos aburridos de su comportamiento, Machi estaba sentada viendo al frente como si nada hubiera pasado, Nobunaga de inmediato se levanto y por al sentir el aura que emanaba furia de Phinks y Feitan puso su mano en su espada, pero no en guardia, aun que igual atento a cualquier cosa, Franklin estaba meditando que decir para que entendieran, savia que esos dos iban a ser los mas complicados, entonces…

-¿Donde esta?, Pregunto muy serio Phinks

-Te refieres al cobarde, esta allí… Dijo con mucha tranquilidad Machi apuntando al cadáver de Kuroro. Phinks no se refería a Kuroro si no a Hisoka, pero cuando ve el cadáver de Kuroro se enfurece aun mas y hace estallar su nen.

"¡MISERABLES, DE QUE LADO CREEN QUE ESTAN?"

"Cálmate Phinks, el se busco su propia muerte" Dice Nobunaga poniéndose en guardia

"Nada de esto habría pasado si hubieran asesinado a Hisoka, Uds. solo son escoria" Dice Feitan calmadamente furioso, y también incrementa su aura nen en señal de pelea.

Karuto suspira y dice "Lo lamento Machi, trate de hacerlos entrar en razón pero son los únicos que no aceptan el hecho"

"!TODOS UDS. ME DAN PENA, COMO PUEDEN DEJAR LAS COSAS ASI NOMAS, MATARE A HISOKA CON MIS MANOS Y LUEGO ME ENCARGARE DE USTEDES!"

"…"

"Entonces me dirás donde esta Hisoka o empezare contigo Machi…"

"…Entonces solo ustedes 2 se rehúsan a aceptar lo que paso, o hay alguien mas?"

Machi mira Shalnark, Shizuku y a Bonolenov, y espera una respuesta de ellos.

"Machi yo…" Shalnark suspira "Ahhh, ami me cuesta aceptarlo también, nunca pensé que el líder hiciera eso, pero…" El "pero" puso tensa a Machi ya que pensó que Shalnark estaba hablando por todos los otros miembros.

"Lo que dice Feitang también es cierto, conocemos a Kuroro hace mucho tiempo, y el hecho es de que él no haría algo así si no tuviera una buena razón…" Shalnark termina diciendo, Machi se muerde el labio ante esto ya que igual tenia razón, "Pero no quiero que paliemos por esto, por lo menos conversemos primero" Shalnark dice para alivio de Machi, esta ve a los otros dos (Shizuku y a Bonolenov)

"¿Y ustedes?"

"Yo pienso igual que Shalnark Machi, a pesar de lo que hizo el líder, si me aclaran algunas cosa y realmente, Hisoka te salvo, no hay motivo para matarlo…"

Bonolenov solo asiste la cabeza en respuesta positiva para Machi

"Shalnark tiene razón chicos… Tal vez podríamos conversarlo…" dice Machi como si nada estuviera pasando.

"Acaso no entienden estúpidos, ME INTERESA UNA MIERDA CONVERSAR CON USTEDES, QUIERO A HISOKA MUERTO Y ENTONCES HABLARE LO QUE QUIERAN, no sigas con rodeos Machi y dime donde esta ese maldito ahora mismo"

"Será mejor que entiendas una cosa Phinks, y también va para ti Feitang…" dice Machi levantándose de su apogeo "no les diré donde esta el idiota ni aun que me torturen… Tal vez te diga si te pones a llorar…" dice calmadamente Machi, y con esto Phinks se harta.

"AAAAAAA¡ MUERE MALDITA PERRA" Phinks salta hacia Machi quien lo espera en posición de ataque, y a mitad de camino Shizuku golpea en la sien a Phinks con su aspiradora dejándolo inconciente, al principio todos se sorprende y al final suspiran.

Ahora solo quedaba Feitang….

"No se permiten peleas entre miembros…" dice Shizuku quien luego mira "inocentemente" a Feitang y este le da una mirada de muerte.

"No creo que me quieras atacar, ustedes saben de lo que soy capaz de hacer… Me abriré paso entre todos los edificios si es necesario para matar a Hisoka, y si es necesario matarlos a ustedes, también lo haré… Escojan."

Y antes de que Shalnark pudiera colocar una antena en el cuerpo de Feitang para controlarlo, este se da cuenta antes, e invoca su armadura materializando su paraguas.

"Mal elección… Fue un placer conocerlos"

"Demonios, hay que salir de aquí, si no nos matara a todos" Dice Franklin muy preocupado, pues sabe que esa armadura es irrompible.

"Si dejamos que termine de canalizar moriremos, pero si lo detenemos antes no" dice Nobunaga desenfundando su espada, mientras Feitang se mueve hacia el cuerpo inconciente de Phinks para que le poder del sol no lo dañe, y se coloca justo sobre el listo para invocar el gran poder de su habilidad. Al mismo tiempo Nobunaga deja salir todo su nen "Atravesare esa armadura irrompible y detendré todo esto…" luego absorbe todo el nen que produjo de golpe, y ahora con el impulso que necesitaba salta hacia Feitang y con una gran velocidad le da una estocada al tórax de Feitang atravesando su armadura sin ningún problema, solo que antes de que se pudiese alejar Feitang toma a Nobunaga del brazo con una presión muy grande, enterrando sus dedos en su brazo, Nobunaga muestra una mueca de dolor cuando Feitang…

"Tu serás el primero en morir "_Rising Sun_""

"¡Nobunaga!" grita Shalnark

"_Maldición"_ ese fue el pensamiento de Nobunaga cuando el sol sobre Feitang se empezó a formar, Nobunaga ya podía sentir el calor agobiante de ese poder.

En ese momento Machi, inclina las piernas y se pone en la posición tradicional del Karate, el Shan Ryu, y cuando el sol ya empezaba a formarse sobre Feitang, Machi incrementa su nen de golpe, tensa todos sus músculos y salta con una velocidad que supera la de cualquier miembro del Ryodan, era casi teletransporte, de un momento a otro llego al lado de Feitang y le aplica un poderoso "Thrust Punch" cerca de la herida que le provoca Nobunaga a Feitang, destrozándole toda esa zona de la armadura, en consecuencia Feitang sale arrastrando metros atrás, el golpe fue tan fuerte que a Feitang le costaba respirar, empezó a toser sangre, segundos después se desmaya.

El sol creado por nen había desaparecido junto con la armadura de Feitang, solo quedaba conversar con un puñado de desorbitados miembros del Ryodan desconcertados por no conocer tal fuerza de Machi…

"Pero que rayos… Machi desde cuando tienes tanta fuerza." Pregunta Nobunaga sorprendido, pero apenas pregunta descubre la respuesta, ya que puede ver el brazote Machi sangrando, además, como buen observador que es, concluyo que no le era conveniente estar en ese modo de pelea ya que ni siquiera podía caminar ni mover su cuerpo, que ya hacia inmóvil y parado. Además de Nobunaga, los miembros Shalnark y Franklin se dieron cuenta de este detalle…

"No me conviene entrar en este estado de pelea ya que mis músculos quedan muy rígidos por sobrepasar la barrera de fuerza que una persona puede tener…" Dice Machi mientras levanta el brazo herido (es el que utilizo para golpear a Feitang), y este empieza a temblar, entonces Machi levanta con problemas su otro brazo para sujetarlo y deje de temblar, Machi cierra los ojos, suspira y sigue explicando.

"En ese estado puedo mejorar mi velocidad, nada mas, solo mi velocidad, y con el impulso que provoca, pude aumentar el daño del golpe, pero eso es otro problema… Al tener una piel bien cuidada y suave como la mía, es mucho más fácil de dañar…" Volvió a mirar su mano, y por alguna razón se acordó de Hisoka _"mmm, Como estará… pero que rayos me importa, además es obvio que este bien, como no si yo misma lo salve aughh¡", _Machi aprovecha el dolor para tratar de concentrarse en otra cosa y vuelve a suspirar "Además quedo muy exhausta, tuve suerte al tener que ocuparlo poco tiempo"

"Oh, Machi por dios, esa herida se ve muy mal¡" dice Karuto infantilmente

"No es tan malo Karuto…"

"No, no, no Machi si es muy malo, debes tener varios dedos comprometidos, ¡DEJAME CURARTE¡ *.*" Dice Karuto sacando herramientas quirúrgicas de la nada.

"jeje realmente no creo que sea necesario Karuto estoy bien y con el otro brazo puedo curarme yo misma" dice Machi nerviosa con esa gotita en la cabeza que aparece en cada anime…

"am bueno por lo menos déjame ayudarte" Dice decepcionada Karuto

"Ahhh de acuerdo…"

"Nosotros nos ocuparemos de Feitang y Phinks, descuida Machi"

"seria un gran favor chicos…" dice Machi para dar media vuelta e irse aun rincón acompañada de Karuto

"Yo las acompaño ¡" dice una animada Shizuku "También quiero aprender a cocer "

Machi suspira y se da por rendida…

**Mientras tanto en otro edificio cerca de la guarida…**

_De acuerdo Machi, intentemos de nuevo esto, solo que esta ves no me apuñales por favor, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR NO ME APUÑALES¡ __**T_T**__" _era el sueño que tenia nuestro arlequín preferido con su amada que repetía lo mismo cada ves que se acercaba a Hisoka con una caminata muy sensual y el traje de enfermera… _"Agh demonios, …._

_No importa, mientras tenga esa hermosa figura delante de mi, seguirá siendo mi paraíso ____"_

_**Gracias por leer †**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Cpt. 8 – 8 de Corazones**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi creador del manga Hunter X Hunter… Recomiendo ver el manga para no perderse…**

**Letra en Negrita: Palabras del autor**

_**Letra Cursiva: Pensamientos de personaje**_

Hisoka despertaba después de sus lindo y "cariñosos" sueños con Machi, poco a poco abrió los ojos, habían pasado varias horas hasta el próximo día, cuando el sol empezó a mostrarse por el horizonte, Hisoka ya tenia sus ojos abiertos…

"Buenos días Hisoka…"

"Buenos días Machi..." respondió Hisoka de inmediato, cosa que llamo la atención de Machi.

"Que sucede Hisoka, ¿dormiste mal?" pregunto Machi con su aspecto indiferente como siempre.

"mmm algo así…" por algún motivo Hisoka se estaba dando cuenta de la triste verdad, la situación era que él y Machi jamás podrían estar juntos, con suerte podrían estar en contacto, con mucha suerte… Esa era la simple verdad, nada mas ni nada menos, Hisoka no soportaba mas el hecho, se dio cuenta de esto con solo ver el brazo derecho de Machi totalmente vendado, no tenia que adivinar que paso, ella le dijo que lo protegería de que lo mataran, y él confío a ciegas su vida, creyendo que no habría conflictos, o por lo menos no a estas alturas, el brazo de Machi debe estar muy fracturado para que el brazo completo tuviera que estar vendado. El no quería que esto pasara, simplemente Hisoka hubiera preferido morir a que Machi estuviera peleando para salvarlo.

Machi se dio cuenta de que Hisoka solo observaba su brazo por un momento, luego Hisoka volvió la mirada al techo… _"es raro que no pregunte que paso"_

"Necesito revisar las heridas" Cuando Machi iba sacar las frazadas de encima de Hisoka, este se levanta a medias, quedando sentado en la cama, no tenia ningún aspecto que suele tener, él estaba muy molesto y ella podía sentirlo.

"Bien… que te sucede ahora" pregunto Machi tratando de seguir con el mismo aspecto sereno y monótono de siempre. Hisoka guardo silencio durante un tiempo mirando a Machi directamente a los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo, luego Hisoka desvío la mirada.

"Creo que ya puedo cuidar de mi mismo Machi…" Luego de decir esto se puso de pie, volteo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida "Te agradezco demasiado lo que has hecho por mi, si deseas… mándame la cuenta, pagare lo que pidas…"

Machi se mordió el labio, estaba muy enojada al no saber el porque del cambio tan repentino de actitud, "En que estas pensando ahora Hisoka" dijo Machi, deteniendo a Hisoka en la entrada, "Solo han pasado 2 días y tu cuerpo sigue muy mal" dijo tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, aun que por dentro temía cual fuera la razón.

"No seguirás lastimándote por mi Machi…" Machi tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama donde estaba Hisoka, se inquieto por el hecho de que Hisoka se preocupara tanto por ella, "y quien dice que esta herida me la hice por ti"

Dijo Machi sonando muy convincente, aun así no pudo engañar a Hisoka

"Machi, entre los miembros del Ryodan tu eres a la que menos le importa pelearse con otro miembro, esa actitud va mejor con migo, no crees?"

Machi se tensa aun mas, Hisoka mira hacia la salida cuando siente que Machi le arroja un objeto, él lo detiene con facilidad y termina en su mano, era un nuevo mazo ingles, Hisoka se quedo inmóvil "Machi…"

"Para que te diviertas…" dice Machi interrumpiendo a Hisoka sin importancia mientras se levantaba de la silla y miraba por la ventana de la habitación con los brazos cruzados él la sigue mirando.

"Será mejor que te vallas, antes de que causes mas daño…" dijo irónicamente Machi para no sentirse tan mal, cosa que la hizo sentirse peor, pero la idea también era terminar con esto rápido y volver a la normalidad, lo menos doloroso posible, y aun no tenía idea de porque… En el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, ella quería que se quedara un tiempo más, pero no tenia muy claro para que… Esto la llevo a frustrarse más.

-Y sin nada más que decir Machi oyó los pasos de Hisoka alejarse muy rápido y de alguna manera llego a sentir ese dolor en el pecho, un sentimiento que odiaba ya que hacia ver a una mujer débil "payaso infeliz, quien te necesita" susurro para si misma Machi, se tomo su tiempo para calmarse y no seguir sintiéndose así. Odia verse débil, sentirse triste, y que sientan pena por ella, le tomo mucho tiempo calmarse lo suficiente para salir de la habitación, y regresar con los otros de la misma manera que siempre, Machi salía de la habitación cuando se encontró con Nobunaga quien la esperaba, esto la sorprendió, pero, no podía dejarse ver, tenia que seguir actuando como si nada.

"Y tu, que haces aquí"

"Llevas casi 2 horas que no te vemos, dijiste que solo era un momento y pensé bueno, que podrías estar haciendo cosas con él jeje." Para terror de Nobunaga esta ves no se molesto, tampoco lo ignoro comos si nada, le envío una mirada de muerte, no le gusto para nada la broma, furia y algo mas… "Lo lamento Machi, como esta él…?"  
"Decidió irse, según él ya estaba bien…" Dice Machi con toda la verdad pero trata de evitar mas preguntas y decide seguir caminando hacia la guarida. Nobunaga entiende el concepto y decide no preguntar más…

**Horas después**, los miembros terminaban de discutir que iban hacer con Ryodan, al final, se decidió que cada miembro del grupo fuera y siguiera su propio camino, el Ryodan no se extinguiría, y todos podrían ser invocados nuevamente a una reunión si fuera necesario, pero ahora cada uno tenía que pensar que hacer con sus vidas después de lo ocurrido. En toda la calorada discusión Machi casi no hablo y estuvo de acuerdo en todo. Solo informo que Hisoka ya se había marchado y no tenia idea de donde fuese, seguido de los comentarios; "lo buscare y lo matare con mis propias manos, sehh, es lo primero que haré" de Phinks, también amenazo a Machi por dejarlo ir y ella solo suspiro y contesto "has lo que quieras…", y Machi termino ganándose el odio de dos miembros que también juraron matarla Phinks y Feitang, y bueno así termino todo, iban a esperar un ultimo día para arreglar todas las cosas antes de irse…

Machi estaba mirando el horizonte encima de una roca, en un hermoso atardecer, cuando se acerca Karuto para conversar un rato.

"Machi te encuentras bien?, te note muy callada, y no tengo que haberte conocido mas para decirte que estas preocupada…"

"_Demonios"_ -"Si Karuto, estoy bien, solo pensaba…"

"¿es Hisoka?"

"_Maldición, para ser una niña es muy perspicaz"_ pero como buena actriz que es, Machi siguió como si nada, ni siquiera se dejo dilatar una pupila por la sorpresa, "No Karuto, no es Hisoka…" después de un silencio Machi siguió hablando "Aquí fue donde se formo el Ryodan…"

"mmm, ¿aquí fue donde conociste a Hisoka?" dijo Karuto casi interrumpiéndola.

"_Pero que rayos, chica entrometida, que forma de persuadir tan indirecta¡"_ Aquí Machi se tenso, Karuto se dio cuenta de esto y gano la batalla psicológica, Karuto se sentó al lado de una derrotada Machi y prosiguió con su plan de sacarle las verdades.

"Desde que me uní al Ryodan, la primera amiga que me hice fuiste tu Machi, y fuiste la primera que me di la bienvenida, desde entonces hemos hablado mucho para conocernos…"

"Así?" dice Machi con indiferencia.

"Si, y déjame decirte que hablar de tus problemas te hará sentir mucho mejor, además soy muy comprensiva, aun que sea una niña podría entenderte y me serviría como experiencia ami también, te admiro por ser una mujer tan fuerte y orgullosa, pero podrías dejar ese orgullo aun lado entre amigas no crees?"

En este punto Machi nuevamente se dio por vencida y sonrío "Y desde cuando eres tan buena como psicóloga" Karuto solo le sonrío aun mas."Bueno, y que quieres saber…"

"¿Que te preocupa?"

Machi vuelve a mirar hacia el horizonte – "La verdad, me preocupa Hisoka…"

**o.o **"wow, Machi, estoy, emm yo" Karuto estaba en shock, no era por exagerar pero, admitir que le preocupaba Hisoka de un momento a otro fue demasiado para ella.

"…Deja de mirarme así, que quieres que te diga¡ si es la verdad"

Karuto salto y abrazo a su amiga "cada ves te admiro mas Machi"

"mmm si como sea…"

"bien ahora que recupere el control, dime que te preocupa de él"

"el muy estúpido se fue con la excusa de que no dejaría que me lastime mas por él…"

"entiendo, vio tu brazo…"

"si, y además se fue muy grave, cualquier mal movimiento lo desangraría internamente"

"pero eso ya es problema de él, y creo que él se sabe cuidar… dime algo Machi, él te gusta…?" hubo unos minutos de silencio.

"No lo se… es difícil de explicar, y creo que mas a una niña de tu edad, o ya te has enamorado?" dice Machi con una mirada burlona.

"jeje, bueno, tengo algo en secreto con alguien mas" **^ / / / ^**

Machi sonríe aun mas "no hay nada de que avergonzarse Karuto, dime lo conozco?

"Bueno si, por lo menos creo que lo has visto…"

"¿¡Que¡?, enserio?"

**Mientras tanto, en la mansión Zaoldyeck**

"Ah-AAh-AAAchhuuU¡, mmm que raro casi nunca me resfrío…"

"Que raro Gon, ahora que lo pienso nunca te había escuchado estornudar" dice Killua mirando a su amigo refregándose la nariz con su brazo.

"Si es muy raro, emm gracias por invitarme Killua"

"Si, si, como digas, ahora ven, vamos a jugar video juegos"

"Espera un minuto Killua" dijo Illumi para detenerlos.

"Que quieres ahora Illumi" pregunto irritado Killua

"me acaba de llamar Hisoka" Al escuchar el nombre los dos chicos se sorprendieron, "Me dijo que quería hablar contigo, en realidad con los dos, luego le dije que su amigo el irritante también estaba" y vio a Gon con disgusto.

"Oye¡, no trates así a los invitados" Killua dijo alterado

U"Tranquilo Killua, no importa"

"Como sea, vendrá dentro de algunas horas…"

"mmm que querrá Hisoka ahora" pregunto inocentemente Gon

"mmm debe ser algo sin importancia creo, bueno vamos a jugar por ahora"

"oye Killua he visto a todos ecepto a Karuto, ella esta bien?"

Killua no perdió la oportunidad de molestar a su amigo "Y desde cuando te preocupas por ella he?, acaso quieres enamorarla y llevarla lejos de aquí? Ah?¡ contesta¡"

U "no¡, no claro que no Killua yo, solo eh…"

"jeje solo bromeaba Gon, no importa si te la llevas, siempre y cuando la hagas feliz."

-** / / / -** Gon se dio por vencido y decidió no preguntar mas…


	9. Chapter 9

**Cpt. 9 – "Siempre nos vemos al borde de la Muerte"**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi creador del manga Hunter X Hunter… **

**Letra en Negrita: Palabras del autor**

_**Letra Cursiva: Pensamientos de personaje**_

El mayordomo de la mansión Zaoldyeck interrumpe en la sala donde Gon y Killua están ocupando consolas de videos para su diversión…

"Señor Killua, lamento interrumpirlo en estos momentos, pero en la sala de estar hay alguien que lo espera… A ambos…" corrige el mayordomo.

"talvez sea Hisoka, Killua"

"esta bien vamos para allá… apenas te gane ingenuo¡ " Dice Killua con total confianza en si mismo, ya que la vida del personaje estaba casi llena.

"…Que?¡ No¡" y justo cuando Killua iba lanzar una patada voladora al personaje de juego de Gon, este por error oprime X y R2 al mismo tiempo liberando toda la energía del personaje usado, y este libera un rayo tan poderosos que solo deja las cenizas del personaje de Killua.

"…"

"…"

En la cara de ambos se formo exactamente lo contrario, mientras que a Gon le crecía una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos se cerraron y se curvaron junto a sus cejas en dirección al norte, levantando con gran energía el puño en señal de victoria, mientras que a la sonrisa de Killua sufría un cambio de agonía y dolor, arrugando todo el rostro junto a sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño, extendiendo la mano cerrada hacia Gon y luego levantando el dedo del medio… **(N/A: todo esto ocurre en cámara lenta xd)**

**En la sala de estar…**

"No puedo creer la suertes que tienes…" decía frustrado Killua mirando hacia el frente sin hacer contacto visual con Gon quien venia con paso triunfal hacia la sala de estar.

Cuando cruzan la puerta que separa el pasillo de la sala, se encuentran con un pensativo Hisoka que miraba hacia el suelo sentado en un cómodo sillón de la mansión, cuando entraron los chicos hubo un momento de silencio, Hisoka fijo su vista en ellos y sonrío, "Tiempo sin verlos… "

"Hola Hisoka, tanto tiempo¡" sonrío Gon al ver en le fondo a un amigo que los había ayudado anteriormente, y fue caminando hacia el tranquilamente, y si Gon creía que Hisoka era seguro, es por que es seguro, Killua depositaba su fe ciega en Gon siempre… "Que hay Hisoka?" saluda Killua levantando su mano

"Necesitaba hablar con ustedes chicos…" Dice muy serio Hisoka

Entonces Gon y Killua siente los mismo, seriedad, y se sientan en un sillón opuesto a Hisoka para mirarlo y conversar la situación.

"_Que podría ser tan serio para alguien como Hisoka… no creo que sea dinero, seria __**entupido**__ pudiendo ser ladrón, después de todo ha hecho cosas peores…"_piensa Killua mirando con seriedad a Hisoka quien tenia los ojos cerrados queriendo decir que le es difícil expresar lo que tenia en mente.

"necesito dinero…" dice Hisoka abriendo los ojos.

"QUE?¡" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

"jeje, es broma chicos, necesito pedirles un favor aun mas grande que eso, pueden ver esto?" y de su bolsillo Hisoka saca un collar muy fino bañado en oro blanco, con aspecto de cadena y de estas estaban incrustadas dos diminutas figuras, un corazón y una pica de cartas.

"¿un collar?" dijeron los dos… al mismo tiempo.

"Se lo quiero regalar cierta persona muy especial, pero resulta que si vuelvo a ver a esa persona puede ser que me maten, no me malentiendan, no me importaría morir luchando, pero el ambiente no seria el ideal para entregar un obsequio"

"mmm realmente no entiendo" decía Gon muy perdido, "ni yo… espera… QUE TE MATEN?¡, A TI?¡" _"pero que mierda, Hisoka nos quiere mandar a una misión suicida¡"_ Killua pensaba muy razonablemente.

"Todos los sujetos relacionados a esto pertenecen al Ryodan…" Explica Hisoka tranquilamente

"Que te sucede Hisoka?¡, yo solo te haría ese favor si quisiera quitarme la vida¡"

"Tranquilo Killua, ellos no te harán nada…"

"No digas que me tranquilice Hisoka¡, y en primer lugar, que te hace pensar que te haríamos ese tipo de favor?¡" Decía Killua muy alterado al tomar la vida tan a la ligera.

"Emm bueno, tenia entendido que a Gon le gustaría ver a su novia después de tanto tiempo, y tranquilo Gon no es para ella el obsequio…" **-.-**

"QUE¡? NOVIA¿?¡, TU NOVIA PERTENECE AL RYODAN?¡"

"QUE¡?, n-no yo no tengo ni idea de que esta hablando" decía Gon levantando los brazos.

"jeje, no seas mentiroso Gon ^^, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Karuto en cierto momento, y en medio de la conversación ella los menciono, y ambos supimos al instante que todos estábamos relacionados de cierta forma, no te parece genial? " Dice Hisoka creyendo que los tiene en su palma de su mano, justo para que acepten esta misión, ya que los veía atónito a ambos, faltaba unas palabras mas de aliento y listo… eso era lo que creía Hisoka," además pensé que a Killua le gustaría volver a ver a su hermanita después de varios meses no?, que les parece la idea? "

"…"

"…"

Ahora la cara de ambos era casi la misma, pequeños rasgos sobresalían de ambos, como confusión, miedo… y locura, locura e ira por parte de Killua…

Por fuera de la mansión se veía un sillón rompiendo una ventana en el cuarto piso, arrojado hacia el bosque…

A Hisoka le tomo cerca de una hora explicar todo lo acontecido, desde lo que tuvo que hacer para exorcizar al líder, para pelear con el, hasta lo que le ocurrió con Machi, pero lo primero que tuvo que explicar, era el hecho de que Karuto era su reemplazo en el Ryodan, y esto lo hacia mientras esquivaba los ataque de furia de Killua, mientras que un temeroso Gon no podía imaginarse que harían con el después de que Killua se le ocurriera preguntar "Así que… mi hermanita es tu novia, eh?" con una cara cínicamente asesina. Luego de explicar todo bien y de que se acabaran los muebles y objetos en la sala para arrojar, Killua se calmo y volvió a tomar asiento (Que era el único que quedaba, Hisoka estaría de pie…) suspiro, y pensó muy seriamente todo lo ocurrido, Hisoka solo espero con paciencia y al lado de Killua, Gon estaba tiritando ya que aun no le había dicho nada.

Killua vuelve suspirar y dice colocándose la mano en los ojos en forma de decepción "bien, pero lo ultimo que te debería preguntar, es por que nosotros, no… por que tenemos que hacerlo?" Decía Killua queriendo decir _"¿y que ganamos?". _El savia que Hisoka solo quería un favor, y él siempre los ayudaba a cambio de nada, así que no quería mencionar en la pregunta la palabra "recompensa".

"mmm bueno, tienen algo mejor que hacer?"

"… me rindo, esta bien Hisoka, pero que nos asegura, que no nos harán nada, es decir, ya nos hemos topado con ellos y solo nos dijeron que ya no nos estaban buscando pero…" Killua pregunta ya que seguía inseguro.

"como ya te dije querido amigo, el Ryodan se deshará temporalmente en cualquier momento, de hecho acordaron en darse un tiempo a cada uno, Karuto se encariño con el grupo muy rápido, y si dicen que la conocen y quieren hablar con ella no les harán nada… bueno puede que los atrapen y forcejeen un poco con ustedes, pero no creo que los maten… "

Killua suspira de nuevo, Gon no menciono ninguna palabra hasta el momento, "Bueno supongo que lo haremos, vas cierto Gon?" dirigiéndole una mirada de muerte a su amigo "C-Claro…" dice Gon lo mas sumiso posible…

"Bueno Hisoka, entonces en el fondo el plan es contactarse antes que nada con mi hermana..."

"Así es, además creo firmemente que no podré volver a ver mas a Machi…"

"Así, y por que tan seguro?..."

"El Ryodan se separara y no puedo seguirle los pasos a uno de ellos sin que se den cuenta, además… por su orgullo, la princesa de hielo no me la dejara tan fácil jeje…" Dice Hisoka rascándose la cabeza, era la triste realidad para él.

"oh" es lo único que se les vino a la mente a ambos… Por parte de Killua el tema no le importaba mucho, pero Gon sentía lo que ocurría por dentro de Hisoka, nunca había sentido pena en él, eso es algo nuevo y le preocupo mucho por ser él.

"Por eso necesito que le entreguen mi presente y no se les olvide su expresión, ella de seguro no dirá nada" dice Hisoka muy seguro de si mismo y con la misma tranquilidad de siempre…

"De acuerdo Hisoka, entonces te quedaras aquí hasta que volvamos, de seguro nos tomara un día entero a mas tardar."

"Esperare ansioso su regreso chicos" decía Hisoka con sus ojos cerrados y curvados en forma feliz, y en mientras Killua salía de la sala Gon se quedo mirando un poco mas a Hisoka y le dice "Vaya Hisoka, tan mal nos pueden dejar una mujer?" con su inocencia típica de él. Hisoka se sorprende por lo dicho y solo atina a reírse con la mano en la boca.

"Tú si sabes levantarme los ánimos Gon… realmente les agradezco lo que están haciendo" dice Hisoka, Gon sonríe al saber que Hisoka esta mas animado y sale corriendo por la puerta para alcanzar a Killua, muy alegre, hasta que se da cuenta de que tendra que lidiar con un Killua muy enojado y temperamental, que no le importara sacarle en cara a su hermana cuando se le de la gana... "...por que ami?" T.T


	10. Chapter 10

**Cpt. 10 – "Un nuevo presentimiento"**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi creador del manga Hunter X Hunter… **

**Letra en Negrita: Palabras del autor**

_**Letra Cursiva: Pensamientos de personaje**_

Gon y Killua ya estaban llegando a su destino, ellos estaban viajando en un tren, en la mayoría del trayecto ninguno de los dos había mencionado ninguna palabra, y eso a Gon lo mataba por dentro, no sabia que decir, no recibía ninguna palabra obscena o tal vez unos golpes de amigo para no estar enojado por lo de su hermana, Gon se arto y decidió a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, se propuso a hablar.

"KILLUA Y-YO LAMENTO NO HAVERTELO DICHO, ESTA BIEN?¡, no tenia intenciones de dejarlo en secreto pero ella insistió, entonces yo la mire y ella-" Pero antes de que siga hablando Killua lo interrumpe. "De que estas hablando Gon?" Dice Killua tratando de entender, y cuando seda cuenta de lo que esta hablando sonríe para si mismo. "Gon, Gon, Gon… eres mi mejor amigo…" Killua se acerca a Gon y le pone su brazo encima del hombro "si alguien debe estar con mi hermanita prefiero mil veces conocer a ese alguien que desconocerlo, además se que la cuidarías , si yo solo me preocupo de la razón de estar en el Ryondan" y entonces Killua vuelve a colocarse serio.

"ah, era eso . Bueno entonces no tengo de que preocuparme, gracias Killua." Se sentía mucho mas aliviado al saber que él no era la razón de la seriedad de Killua. "Ni lo menciones Gon, de hecho ahora imagina todas las formas en que podría molestarlos a los dos , eso será muy divertido" Gon nunca se dio cuenta de esto, apenas Killua lo menciono se desplomo mentalmente, fue como si le llegara el recuerdo mas vergonzoso de su vida, no le esperaba nada bueno de esto, _"…bueno, tarde o temprano tenia que_ _pasar, al menos Killua esta recuerdo con esto."_

Una hora mas tarde llegaron a su destino caminando de la estación de tren hasta la guarida, se adentraron, y los cazadores, ahora mas expertos supieron de inmediato donde esta el lugar que buscaban con solo ver el lugar, pero por mas que trataron de ocultar su identidad, los miembros de igual forma sintieron su presencia.

"Tenemos visitas no deseadas…" anuncia Kortopi, _"Será Hisoka?"_ pensó Machi, _"no, no es él, no tendría porque estar acompañado de alguien más…", _"Entones son dos verdad?" Dice Machi a lo que mira a Kortopi para que lo verifique.

"Así es, saben ocultar muy bien su existencia, pueden ser enemigos potenciales, hay que tener cuidado, no puedo determinar muy bien de donde vienen pero están aquí…" habla Kortopi y todos los miembros se ponen alerta, pero antes que pudieran moverse Karuto susurro "Es mi hermano…"

"Quien?" pregunto Phinks al escucharla, "Es Killua… y el otro debe ser…" Karuto sonrío y salio corriendo a la salida de la guarida, mientras algunos del Ryodan la seguían de cerca, los otros mas calmados se quedaron en su posición y no le dieron importancia ya que solo eran conocidos de la pequeña. Pero antes de saludarlos directamente quiso darles una sorpresa, entonces, cuando Gon y Killua creían que estaban acercándose, Karuto sale de un pasillo a la izquierda de Gon y se abalanza contra él en un enorme abrazo que los hizo caer a ambos al suelo. "Hola Gon¡, que alegría verte de nuevo" y en menos de un segundo le planta un beso en los labios a Gon, y este primero se asusta luego se sorprende, después se alegra, luego se sonroja y termina avergonzándose, todo sucedió tan rápido…

"También me alegro de verte Karuto, casi me das un ataque jeje" dice un Gon totalmente avergonzado, Karuto lo sigue abrasando en la misma posición como si no hubiera un mañana.

"También estoy enormemente alegre de verte hermanita, y mas me alegro de que estén juntos" y le lanza a ambos una mirada muy picara, "Como digas Killua…" Karuto le da el mínimo de importancia al comentario de su hermano, y la cara de Gon solo se pone más roja…

"-Bueno y que les trae por aquí, no creo que solo hallan venido a verme, si fuera así solo hubiera sido Gon, y hablando de eso, por que nunca fuiste a visitarme a mi casa Goncito" decía Karuto moviendo su dedos en círculos sobre el pecho de Gon y haciendo pucheros como la niñita "mimada" que es, en este momento la cara de Gon no podía ponerse mas roja así que solo aumento su temperatura corporal… mas de lo normal…

"Emm bueno yo-yo" "-Lo que trata de decir mi amigo es que tenemos que hacer una entrega a uno de Uds." Termino Killua y Gon al fin pudo respirar tranquilo, "Umm entonces, Gon no viniste a verme?" dijo Karuto bajando la mirada, y antes que Gon pudiera decir lo contrario, Killua sonrío y lo interrumpió con todas las intenciones de molestarlo.

"Claro que no tonta, Gon esta cien por ciento comprometido a esta misión, ni siquiera savia que tu estabas acá." Karuto casi se pone a llorar como una niña "Entonces Gon, ya-ya no te importo?" "¿Qué?¡, No claro que no tu si mi importas Karuto, tu siempre…" y antes que empezaran una escena cursi Killua se fue caminando hacia el frente donde estaban Nobunaga y Machi mirando la situación.

"Así que una entrega…" dice Machi esperando una respuesta de Killua, "Así es, es para usted Señorita Machi, pero, me dijeron que se lo entregáramos a solas…" Machi miro a Nobunaga y el asintió "como sea, los mocosos de ahora ni siquiera saludan a sus mayores…" se fue murmurando Nobunaga, de todas formas Killua alcanzo a oírlo, _"a quien cree el infeliz que le dice mocoso…"_ pero trato de no darle importancia.

"Entonces…" esperaba con impaciencia Machi aun que nunca lo demostraba.

"Es de Hisoka…" y entonces saco un contenedor muy fino también y se lo entrego en sus manos, dentro se encontraba el collar. Y tal como dijo Hisoka, Machi no dijo nada, Killua se concentro en el rostro de Machi para detectar algún tipo de emoción, pero nada, absolutamente nada, aunque en el lapso que uno demora en cerrar una caja pequeña vio lo que parecía ser tal vez, una sonrisa, una sonrisa muy bien oculta…

"-Y por que no vino el idiota a entregarlo en persona?" pregunto Machi sabiendo la respuesta…

"Él nos contó lo que paso…" dijo Killua levantando los hombros diciéndole en el fondo el riesgo que corría.

"mmm... lo supuse…" dijo en un suspiro Machi, "-bien gracias…" con esto se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la guarida.

"Emm, no quieres decirle nada?"

"mmm, no, todo esta bien así, ya no importa…"

"No me digas que simplemente lo vas a botar a la basura después de lo que te hizo" dice Killua con los ojos cerrados tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

"No es de tu incumbencia" Machi se voltea para dirigirle una mirada fría y a pesar de que Killua tiene los ojos cerrados igual la siente, antes de que Machi pudiera seguir avanzando Gon llamo su atención. "Señorita Machi espere¡" Machi sin tratar de perder la calma se detiene. Gon estuvo muy atento a lo que paso, a pesar estar dándole explicaciones a Karuto, Gon hizo un esfuerzo para no perder de vista la cara de Machi tal como dijo Hisoka, eso le dio una idea para poder hablar con ella.

"Aunque no le importe señorita Machi, Hisoka nos dijo que miráramos su rostro al momento de darle su regalo…" Machi estaba de espaldas a Gon pero el pudo notar que se sorprendió. "Podríamos irnos y decirle que sonrío cuando cerro la caja, pero personalmente me sentiría con las manos vacías, es como si no hubiera hecho nada."

Machi sonreirá ante todo lo que estaban haciendo para sacarle alguna opinión, entonces decidió hablar, "para serte sincera, ni siquiera me di cuenta que sonreí" Machi los encaro y empezó a hablar, "aun que te diga que el regalo me gusto, o cualquier otra cosa que quieran escuchar de mi, ese payaso no va estar en el lugar donde supuestamente él los espera." Todos, incluso Karuto estaban confundidos, pero actuaron como los futuros adultos que serán y cerraron la boca para que Machi continuara, "Este… es mas bien un regalo de despedida, el cree que si se acerca a mi yo correré peligro y aquí esta la prueba" Machi miro con recelo el obsequio y lo apretó un poco con su mano

"Si fuera así, entonces por que nos hablo tanto de tu actitud y que te prestáramos atención a tu rostro y otras cosas que el tanto quería saber" dijo Killua un poco alterado esperando la respuesta que el cree, pensando que él siempre los deja como unos completos- "de seguro trato de convencerlos con dramas para que hicieran los que el pedía, como siempre lo hace, deja a los demás como TONTOS mientras él no hace nada…" Machi dijo esto como si fuera tan normal como despertarse después de dormir…. Killua se golpeo en su frente tratando de encontrarle una respuesta a algo tan obviamente lógico, nunca paso por su cabeza.

"Bueno, al menos encontramos a Karuto" menciono Gon tratando de olvidar el hecho…

"Claro, que mas da" dice Killua aun molesto. Karuto ignoro el comentario, "Machi entonces, no harás nada?

"Talvez…" Dice Machi dándose vuelta, fue en dirección a la guarida mientras abrazaba el regalo sobre su pecho, con una sonrisa. "Talvez, no ahora…"

"Tu que crees que hará Karuto?" pregunto Gon

Karuto sonrío y dijo "nada, como siempre…"

"Hu?" ambos varones dijeron

"Efectivamente, creo que esperara un tiempo, hasta que se encuentren por casualidad, eso supongo"

"ya veo…" dice Gon un poco dudoso.

"Y que clase de suposición es esa, personalmente creo que es un presentimiento muy vago…"

"Yo no diría eso, sabes Killua, el Ryodan confía en los presentimientos de Machi para saber que acción tomar y cuando, ya que siempre son acertadas."

"así? Y que" Karuto volvió a sonreír al haber repetido exactamente lo mismo que su hermano iba a decir y exactamente al mismo tiempo, Killua claramente estaba sorprendido, "pero como-"

"Machi dice que soy buena presintiendo cosas , bueno como sea, les explicare como llegue al Ryodan, presiento que Killua tenia ganas de saber" Karuto dice con mucha como si nada mientras sonríe, y tanto como Gon como Killua se muestras sumamente sorprendidos…


	11. Notas del Autor

**Notas del autor**

**Hola a todos, atreves de esta nota les informo que daré por completado este fic, pero no se preocupe, si usted esperaba algo más o le carga tanto como a mi dejar el resto de la historia a la imaginación del lector, le recomiendo pasar por mi canal para ver "Ser un asesino implica:", que podría ser la secuela de esta historia, siendo "Y después de todo" mi primer fic, puedo decir que para mí fue aceptable y satisfactorio. Solo resta decir gracias a todos los lectores y a los que se molestaron en dejar reviews, muchas gracias, E invitarlos a revisar "Ser un asesino implica:", puede ser que sea de su gusto, por cierto, **

**_Cosas que deseo aclarar:_**

**_-Partesana, Guja y Jian son tipos de espadas, cada una diferente historia y cultura._**

**_-Desde un principio Kuroro iba ser revivido, lamentablemente me dieron esas ganas de terminar una historia y empezar otra nueva, ahora me están dando ganas de editar todo este fic, escribirlo desde cero y continuarlo con un toque más de seriedad, fue mi primer fic asi que estoy encariñado con el ^^, pero eso lo decidiré más adelante. _**

**_-Desde que comencé a escribir de Karuto, estaba consciente de su género masculino,de hecho toda la última generación de Zaoldyeck son hombres, no puedo decir que Alluka lo sea ya que Togashi no ha confirmado nada seguro de ella pero refiriéndome a Karuto, se sabe por medio del mismo Togashi que es hombre, pero al ver que nadie comentaba nada al respecto me di el lujo de no explicarlo xd, no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad, pero esto es un fanfic, y aquí la entidad omnipotente soy yo :D, a menos de que me censuren algún moderador de fanfiction xd, Karuto en este fic es mujer debido a mi preferencia nada más que eso. Cabe mencionar que es solo culpa mia por no mencionarlo antes xd._**

**_Eso ^^ † Gracias de nuevo a todos ustedes._**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi creador del manga Hunter X Hunter.**


End file.
